Burning Ice
by WriteSing4Life
Summary: "I once met someone very much like yourself. Though human, she had been gifted with amazing powers. But she was merely a child, and you know how prone children are to my fear. She ended up sacrificing a great deal for her little sister. Not as much as you though. You died so your sister could live. And everyday she died a little inside so hers would be safe...from herself..."jelsa
1. Chapter 1:Secrets to be Feared

**Burning Ice**

**Chapter One: Secrets to be Feared**

**This story came to me when I was looking at an amazing picture montage of Pitch talking about Elsa and her dangerous powers. I LOVE reading fanfiction! _JELSA_ is AMAZING! :D First fanfiction ever, so please write a quick review and help me figure out what to fix! ENJOY! :3**

They were beautiful. So many colors. Blue and green. Purple and pink. Yes so beautiful. The Northern lights. They were shown at every tip of the world. Even in the darkest corners of the earth, the bright light shimmered. It was such a sight to behold. Just amazing. It seemed to have no flaw. They danced in the wind, as if telling the whole world everything was perfect.

But that wasn't the truth.

The truth had been that this was an emergency. The truth behind the beautiful dancing lights was that something had happened. The children were in danger. North (Known as Santa Clause to children) had pulled the lever in his globe room, which was the official meeting place to the five guardians. North, Tooth, Sandy, Bunny, and Jack. Whenever the lights shown in the sky, it was an immediate response to travel to North's Work shop. And travel they did.

They had all seen the lights. They were now very worried. Something was wrong. But nothing had been wrong since the defeat of Pitch Black almost ten years ago. And if something was wrong now, after almost ten years of peace, much was to be feared.

Those were the exact thoughts racing through Jack Frost's mind as he neared the work shop. The blizzard he was flying through blinded his eyes. He was almost there. He could feel it.

He saw a bright white light in front of his eyes. Thankfully it would have seemed one of the guardians pushed a window open for him, so he could fly right through. He landed inside, although not stopping to catch his breath; he walked into the other room where he could hear the talking of his fellow guardians.

All of them turned to face the youngest guardian. He could instantly tell they were talking before he had arrived. One look was plastered on every guardian. Fear. He felt a terrible feeling in the pit of his stomach. Even the regularly cheery elves had abnormally sad faces. There would be no joking between anyone today. No laughter. And that meant that somthing really was wrong.

"Jack," North started, "you might need to sit down." He whispered in his Russian accent.

"That's never a good thing to hear…" Jack muttered under his breath. Whatever the other guardians needed to tell him, it had to be horrible. And judging by the stares of horror directed at his face, it had to do something with him, personally. And that always seemed to just make things worse.

Jack flew over to the near by tabel, where instead of putting himself on the table, as he would usually do, pulled out a chair at sat down.

Jack then looked to his other guardians for guidance. Sandy had many sand figures flying over his head. His face was full of aggravation. The only symbol Jack could possibly make out was a moon.

Jack was so confused. Mentioning Manny just made him even more so. The Man in the Moon never bothered to talk to him. Not since he had died saving his sister, and became Jack Frost. That was the only time he ever spoke to him.

"Sandy," Tooth began calmly, "Why don't we leave the explaining to someone else." Sandy blew a somewhat smokey looking sand out of the sides of his ears, then just gave a much exaggerated silent sigh.

"Something has happened mate." Bunnymund said in his thick Australian accent. "Something you're not going to like." His voice was shaking uncontrollablyevn though Jack could see that he was trying his best to stay strong.

It was horrible to see him like this. Even though Jack was never on very good terms with Bunny, but they still looked out for each other. They both protected the children of the world, and nothing was going to change that. They were guardians. That was what they had to do.

But what he whispered next almost made Jack jump out of his chair, slap him across the face, and throw so many curses, a sailor would be embarrassed. He couldn't believe it! It was impossible.

"The Man in the Moon says that…..Pitch is back…" were the words he whispered. They were dripping with acid.

Oh the pain Jack felt when he heard those words. Horrible and unbelievable pain. The other guardians' faces froze in fear when they heard those words all over again. They were so worried what Jack would even try to do now. They wouldn't be able to stop him if he tried to hunt Pitch down! The fear of any of them not being able protect Jack, it was just infuriating.

He gripped the edge of the chair. He gritted his teeth. It took everything he was made of to not scream at all of his friends. He kept his head down, not looking at their faces.

Horrible thoughts raced into his mind. The children. The children were in danger. Oh when he got his hands on Pitch, he would make him incredibly sorry. Sorry he even endangered anyone the first time. They weren't afraid of Pitch. Or at least they hadn't been before. But the thought of him now, returning after the Great Peace…Ugh… just sent chills up their spine.

"Not only that Jack," North growled, His russian accent barely audible behind the rasp in his voice. "He needs to speak with you… Alone."

It seemed that North was the only one who knew this, because in fact the other guardians immediately started to shout their protests. North had a special connection to the Man in the Moon. It seemed most of the time that he was the only one directley spoken to. But even though he kept this from the guardians, he immediatly regretted it.

Sandy seemed to be flickering a million symbols over his head a second. Tooth seemed to be screaming at North along with Bunny, probably listing a gazillion reasons why he shouldn't even try showing his despicable face, or even thinking about talking to Jack alone.

But Jack couldn't hear any of it. He could only see them arguing. All he could hear was a heartbeat, beating slower… and slower… and slower….. Almost coming to a stop. But he came upon reality. His heart was frozen. Never to beat again. It was cold and lifeless within him. So whose heart was it? Whoever it was, they were dying. He could feel himself falling sideways and right off the chair. The last thing he saw was the guardians turning to see him, lying on the floor, looking almost even more lifeless in his already lifeless immortal body.

That was when he just let the darkness over come himself.

* * *

Jack awoke on his back in black sand. Mounds and mounds of black sand. He looked all around, but yet he saw no sign of his magical staff. Now all he wanted to do was get up out of this disgusting nightmare mountain he was laying upon. Jack struggled to get up, but immediately found that his hands were tied to the ground with chains. Chains made of the very material he was laying on. Then he heard it. The horrible, despicable laughter.

"Oh poor, poor Jack. You just look all miserable down there. Maybe one of my nightmares can keep you company?" Laughed Pitch as he appeared on a higher mound of sand in front of him. He gave a dark chuckle again.

"What do you want this time Pitch!" hissed Jack through his teeth. "The children believe in you, they're just not afraid of you anymore! And neither am I."

It was true. Jack wasn't afraid. He was worried. Worried about the children of the world.

"And that my little Jack Frost," he started "Is EXACTLY the problem!"

Jack was even more confused than ever. Even more confused than when he first found out that he had a life and a family before he was Jack Frost. So much confusion.

"You see Jack," he started as he crept closer to Jack. "I SHOULD be feared! Before any of you became guardians, in the dark ages, I WAS feared. People were afraid! I haven't felt fear like that in a long time Jack." he sany almost tauntingly. "And as I said before, what goes together better that Cold and Dark!  
"

Jack could see where he was going with this. Trying to get him to be in this horrible plan of his. But no. No he would never ever go through with it. He wanted to be believed in, Not feared. He would never forgive himself if the children were afraid of him. He wouldn't do that. Never.

"No!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. "I'll never help you!"

Pitch's yellow eyes narrowed as he showed his pointy teeth in a grim smile. He cackled once again.

"But my dear Jack," he snickered "I don't need you anymore. I've found someone else…"

Jack froze. Who in the world would even think about helping Pitch? What exactly did he mean by he found someone else? Just so much confusion.

"You look confused Frost. Do you want to hear the story?" he said in his voice dripping like venom. "Well about 2 years before you became a guardian, before I knew how great Dark and Cold went together, I traveled to a little country by the name of Arendelle."

Jack's brain was clouded with confusion. What in the world was he talking about? What does Arendelle have to do with any of this? All that was in his mind was confusion, confusion, and confusion.

Before jack could even beginning to work it out, Pitch continued with his story.

"And you know. I once met someone very much like yourself. With powers like yours."

Jack snapped out of the clouded fog that was now his mind.

"What?" he hissed through his teeth. "That's impossible."

"Remember Frost! You're supposed to be listening to the story!" Pitch yelled. Jack only gritted his teeth and did his best to stay quiet while a million thoughts raced through his mind.

"Oh yes. Someone just like you. With powers of ice and snow. Although she was a human, she had been gifted with amazing powers."

At this, Jack was becoming excited. Could there really be others like himself out there?

Before he could even start to think farther Pitch continued.

"But sadly she was merely a child. And you would know how prone children are to fear… at this he gave an evil chuckle. "In the end, she ended up sacrificing a great deal for her little sister." He paused before continuing. "Well not as much as you I mean. You died so your sister could live… but this little girl, every day, died so her sister could be safe. From herself. From the monster she was."

At this Jack froze from fear. The monster she was? But these powers were a gift. Something must have changed her mind for her to ever think of herself as a monster.

"And now Jack Frost… You must have realized something." Pitch whispered menacingly. He was now standing right beside Jack. Just looking down at him. With his evil smile and bright yellow eyes. "I. Don't. Need. You." He tauntingly whispered.

And that's when it hit him hard. He was going to use this girl-whether she like it or not- to make the world full of nightmares and fear. He instantly started to struggle in his chains again.

"NO!" he shouted, desperately trying to break those accursed chains. he needed to get out and find the girl. he needed to save her from the terrible fate pitch had in store.

"Oh yes Jack." Said pitch as he started to twirl black sand in his hand. " I only need Elsa." He whispered as the sand started to grow larger in quantity. He put in his palm and blew a light breezefrom his mouth. "Goodnight Frost..."

An all that was left, was the darkness.

**Thanks for reading! first fanfic so go easy on me! please review! I am only 13 and i do lots of things like Cheer/soccer/Gymnastics/art/track/crosscountry/archery... so yes... a very tight sched. i will update atleast once a week. expect my writings to come saturday. See you next chapter! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: Souls

**Hi guys! i was checking an withing 2 days i got 51 views, 4 favorites and follows, and 3 reviews, one being myself responding to someone. this is a pretty useless chapter and i had time on my hands. some weird stuff in here of me trying to be funny. you should probably ignore it. :3 lol yes im an idiot. updated before Saturday because i was excited. i was telling my friends about haow many peopel liked my fanfic. and they were like yeah yeah whatever... well enjoy my _JELSA _fans. :)**

**Disclaimer: I wish...**

* * *

The sound was so soothing…. Bah-boom…. Bah-boom…. Bah-boom… The slowly beating heart… The dying heart… So sad, yet… So soothing…

The sound comforted the young guardian as he drifted. Drifted in the darkness. He felt as though he should give up. Just listen to the heart, and the lovely sound it made. Whose heart was it? Of that he didn't know. Only that it made him feel as if nothing was happening. As though he was drifting in time. Not having a care in the world. Here he didn't have any responsibility. Jack was free.

The sounds of the beating heart slowed. Slowed to the point that Jack was actually worried it might stop… the sound became weaker… and softer…softer… and softer… Bah-Boom... Bah…. Boom…bah…..boom….

The last beat was like a whisper. Like the heart was trying to spark a conversation with someone. Anyone. But when no one answered, it just shriveled out of existence.

And that was it. No more comfort or the lovely sound. No more beats. Just nothing. Emptiness. And now Jack was lonely.

He felt as though it was going to be another three-hundred years before he saw anyone again. Heard anyone again. Or they see him again. He felt as though even his friends, the guardians, wouldn't see him. All because the heart had died.

That was how lonely he felt.

His deep, dark blue eyes snapped open. "HEY!" he screamed into oblivion. He was hoping the heart would spark back to life. Yet there was no answer. As Jack knew there wouldn't be. He just looked down, wishing with all his immortal being that he had called to the heart sooner. So that maybe… just maybe… it would still be beating.

And he was lonely again. But then a thought slowly crept into his mind. Elsa. Who was Elsa? Did she have powers as Pitch foretold? Was there someone just like him out there? Why had he never seen her? He had certainly been to Arendelle before. Right?

Through the crack of his lashes he saw a beautiful shining red light. Like a burning flame in the darkness. The light stopped Jack's thought process entirely.

What in the world was it? Was it the heart? Was it dangerous? Was it in Danger?

Filled with uncertainty, Jack looked up, and ever so slowly, opened his eyes. What was it? It didn't look like a heart. But more like a soul. Whose soul? Maybe the person of the now long dead heart.

He felt guilty. Maybe he could have tried. Maybe he could have saved the person if he had only tried hard enough?

No. He was just lying to himself. People die. The people who don't die are immortal like Jack or the others. All people die. Eventually.

Jack slowly sat up. The red glowing orb seemed to creep closer to his body. It was reflecting warmth. Jack hadn't felt warmth since the little boy Jamie, the first to ever believe in Jack Frost, gave him a parting hug.

Now this is where Jack's stupidity got the best of him. (Just had to put that there LOL) He reached out to touch the warmth. He needed it. He was so lonely. He needed the warmth of something. As soon as his pale hand came in contact with it, he was instantly burned.

He pulled back his hand automatically, making a hissing noise as he inhaled through his teeth. How could the orb, burn someone as cold and lifeless as Jack? It was impossible.

He looked at his hand to address the wound. He found that it was singed and black. He grabbed it with his good hand and held it against his chest. No staff meant no powers. All he wanted to do was make the fire go away. It burned oh so badly. He just wished it had a lair of frost coating it to sooth the burn.

Surprisingly he heard a noise.

"hehehe….."

The orb seemed to be…..laughing?

"hehehehe..HEHEHE…AHHHAHAHAHAHA!"

Yeah… definitely laughing. At what? Jack?

The orb then seemed to grow and mold. It was getting taller. Taller and taller until it was almost about the size of Jack. It then started to mold into, what looked like to Jack, a human being. Arms struck out of the now glowing material. The bottom pulled and tugged on itself in an attempt to form legs. It seemed to be a womanly looking figure. After the body shaped seemed to finalize, personal details came into play. Hair seemed to shoot out of her scalp. A dress seemed to grow up from her hips to the top, and down to the floor in a flowing, curving pattern. Eye lids seemed to form along with lashes over seemingly closed eyes. Her hair parted into six different parts. The strands braided perfectly in two pigtails as they were set down on her back. A weird cape like things was forming to drape its self on her shoulders and off her back.

The body figure started to lose its red glowing color. Now Jack could finally focus on the real colors and details. The dress she was wearing had a black top, outlined in gold around the rims. In shades of green and pink there seemed to be a type of flower pattern along her stomach and breast area. The fabric turned blue after the hip line as it flowed down about an inch above her ankle. At the very bottom of her dress, there was the same flower pattern in light blue. Under her dress were black boots with gold curly designs. She had a long light blue shirt on under her dress cuffing around her wrists. And then there was the thick, dark mauve colored cape. Quite weird. Jack didn't find a use for it. It was summer after all. Her face was a peachy color, and you could clearly see the blush makeup that she wore. She had a small nose. And pink lips to match the blush as well. She had freckles plastered on her face, while some were well concealed by her makeup. Above her rosy cheeks were a pair of light blue eyes. She was a red head. Maybe? It was more of an orange color with a tint of brown. And upon her hair, hanging down, woven into one of the braids of dull orange hair, was a white streak. In place of the red glow was a white glow that still allowed him to see the colors of this woman.

"Hello!" the girl greeted Jack while still giggling. "You really shouldn't mess around with a soul." She laughed. "My names Anna!"

Jack was dumbfounded. "What?" he whispered. Confusion bubbled and boiled in his mind.

"Oh why in the world am I still wearing this thing!" she said as she snapped her fingers and the Mauve cape disappeared. "Let me help you with your hand!" she said cheerily as she reached down. Jack just starred at her hand as it reached for him.

He was quite worried he would be burnt again. He didn't move a muscle.

"It's okay silly!" she laughed out. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He hesitantly took her hand in his good one as she pulled him up. As soon as he was standing, she took both of her hands and moved them to the burnt and scorched hand. Cold radiated of her hands and around Jack's.

Jack took in a gasp and gulped. His hand, still burning, was starting to feel better. The pain continued to minimize. Until it was completely gone.

She grinned as Jack looked to face her.

"Told you I could help!" she squeaked. "I wouldn't mess with another soul for a while." She giggled. It was pretty clear that she had a bubbly personality. "Oh! Do you have any chocolate on you?" she said licking her lips. (Just had to put that there LOL)

"How…" Jack started "How… can you see me? And where are we? And no…"

"Oh…." She said realizing his confusion. "We're in the realm of souls. A place where the soul can escape the body for a while to do whatever they need. Of course our actual bodies never remember what happened, while our souls remember every bit of it! Oh! And I also healed yor hand with the powers that souls have!" She giggled, getting carried away explaining. "Oh! And I was always a believer of you, Jack Frost, and I still am in my human body! And besides, souls possess great knowledge! That's why our bodies don't remember. They wouldn't have to grow and learn if they just had our knowledge!" Her eyebrows were raised as if it were clear common knowledge.

"Wait…." He said. "What do you mean by 'I still am in my human body'." He said with confusion.

"Well…." Anna started to ponder her thoughts for an answer. "I'm not dead yet…. And my sister will save me. I just know it." She said with her still bubbly smile. "Elsa knows exactly what to do… Probably!" She said cheerily, her happiness only faltering for a moment.

But Jack had stopped listening as soon as she said Elsa. Elsa. The one Pitch wanted. The one he needed to protect.

"Oh look!" She cheered as the white streak in her hair started to fade to its original color. "Elsa did it!"

There it was again. That name. Elsa. It was like he was in a daze. He only snapped out of his thoughts when Anna started to fade and a certain heartbeat restarted, getting faster and stronger.

"Wait!" he yelled. Anna looked at him with wide eyes, eyebrows raised. "Your sister is Elsa?"

"Yea…" she answered casually. "What of it?" she said as she started to fade even more so.

"Elsa's in danger!" he almost screamed. "Pitch needs her for his plans."

"What!" she screeched completely right there and then losing all of her happy demeanor in a second. "What in Grand Pabbie's name do you mean?"

"You need to find some way to protect her!" he said as she continued to fade. "Any way that you can!"

"But I can't." she cried out. "My body won't know!" Her eyes then lit up with an idea. "Jack! You can protect her!"

"What?" Jack questioned. Could he really protect Elsa himself? It wasn't something he couldn't do. Maybe. And he could have the help of the other guardians. It was the sake of the world. Again.

"Okay I'll try." He promised.

She smiled a cheery smile as she drifted into the air. And then she was gone. The heartbeat was gone again to. But now Jack was certain that Anna wasn't dead. Just returning to her body. Jack wondered how she died. It wasn't going to any use thinking about it now though.

All of a sudden he felt himself falling again. Black spots were dancing at the edge of his vision.

"Not again…." He muttered as he fell into oblivion.

* * *

As he drifted again he dreamt of a girl. A girl who had platinum blond hair almost as light as his, braided back behind her head. She wore a stunning blue dress of ice. He dreamt of the palace of ice high on that lonely mountain. But he never saw her face. He dreamt that time of the girl with no face… and songs...

* * *

Big thanks to McFlyandTwinkies for being my first reviewer! seeing you review just made me light up inside! You made me happier that my boyfriend did when he first kissed me! lol.

Thanks to ObsessedwReading who encouraged me that it was a great chapter!

i also want to thank the people that are following me and are quest readers as well. You made my year! Happy new year! love you all!


	3. Chapter 3: Love Thaws

**Hey guys! Just felt like telling you that you're amazing? 5 favorites? 7 followers? 198 VIEWS! OH MY FRICKING GOSH! IM JUST SO HAPPY THAT I COULD….JUST….. :3**

**So I wanted to point out that I have 2 reviews and 1 review of myself answering. Please tell me your thoughts! You can write reviews from your phone! If you feel as if you have a question, or just want to tell me what you want to happen, or suggestions just give me a review. I check my story every day.**

**Also I wanted to ask you all something. I write A LOT of _JELSA_! Or I'm planning to anyway. Tell me about your favorite parings and I'll look into it.**

**And I have story ideas I'm starting soon! I got these ideas from pictures on the internet and instagram.**

**First (one-shot unless you urge it not to be): "She Could See Me." About Jack meeting a child named Elsa.**

**Second(Not a one-shot and has no name yet Modern) about a DJ named Elsa and her singing sister who live in NY City. They work at clubs to earn a living. (Orphans) but then they meet someone who flips their life upside down. (Jack comes in eventually)**

**Third(and my personal favorite so will in no way be a one-shot. Modern): "Story of a lifetime" Elsa Winters is just an average author. Until she meets Jackson Overland, the publisher of some of her books. When the doctor delivers some bad news, she decides to write a book about a girl who is given 365 days to have an adventure. And despite all odds, proves that she can do something. And while her character in the book goes on the adventure of a lifetime, she finds that she does as well.**

**Well I made you wait long enough. We are now leaving Jack to drift in the realm of lost souls, while we go to Elsa when Anna freezes, sorry I know boring right? But don't skip! I have a few surprises in there Enjoy! :3**

Elsa looked up in shock when she heard the shattering sound of metal. No… She wanted to scream. To rewind time. Conceal and don't feel. Not let it go… if she had just been strong enough to keep it hidden. If Anna would have never ripped the damn glove of her hand. (Rated T for a reason, sorry if I offended anyone) then she wouldn't be dead. She wouldn't be frozen. Frozen into ice. Like a perfect sculpture of the act of bravery. But when she tried to give her horrified scream, all that came out was air, followed by a sorrowful gasp.

And what had happened was all because of her.

She scurried up of her feet and in front of the ice sculpture. Her eyes widened when she saw Anna, now completely frozen.

"Anna!" she called. Her hands flew straight to cover her own mouth. Elsa was frozen in place and horrified. "Oh Anna…no!" She whispered silently as her hands got closer to the now glossy, blue-white face of Anna.

"No…Please..No…" she whispered as she clutched at her sisters cheeks, trying to find any sliver of warmth. She had done this. She killed her own sister.

Deep sorrowful gasps started to come to her as she looked into Anna's frozen eyes. Elsa then slung an arm around her sister and hung down to cry sorrowfully. As she did this her beautiful dress of ice billowed out and seemed to lose its shimmer. Her beautiful French braided hair fell to the side of her face seemingly lifeless.

(This part isn't in the movie but I wanted to put it here) "I DID THIS…." Elsa cried out while gasping. "I truly am a monster." All that was left was to mourn. Mourn the loss of her amazing sister. She could only do one thing in that moment. (Do you want to build a snowman reprise with my personal tweaks/ you may look up the differences and please tell me what you think. In the tune from when her parents died.) "Yes I want to build a snow man, I'm sorry that it took so long, I didn't realize that I needed you, but now I do, and now you're gone, we only had each other, now it's just me, you were frozen by my own hands, so do you want to build a snow man?" She sang so sadly, yet so sweetly.

(Back to the original movie.) She couldn't hold it in anymore. She sobbed uncontrollably. She couldn't take it. She had lost her sister for all of those years she spent locked away. She just couldn't fathom the idea of losing her now. But the sad fact was that, she just had.

"Anna….." Olaf said every so sadly. The cheerful snowman was sad as well. He had an amazing adventure with his new friends. But now he couldn't ever even see his friend Anna smile anymore. They couldn't do anything together now. And she wouldn't be able to see him in summer!

Sven looked down to his hooves resting of the icy, frozen, fjord. Kristoff was doing the same. Oh… how he already missed Anna. He really did fall in love with her as those little days crept by. He had always felt as though his heart was whole when she was around. He imagined it had always had a hole in it, but he had never known before. But now his heart was broken into a million tiny little pieces.

But it was Elsa who indeed felt the most pain. Oh her heart was indeed not whole. And it was far worse than broken. It was like ground sand. When you break something, like a bone, it happens all at once. It might hurt for a bit, but it may be put back together overtime and then you would again be able to function with it once more. But when something is grinded it's a more pain staking process. Oh and Anna's death was taking its sweet, sweet time grinding Elsa's heart into fine sand. The pain didn't happen all at once. It just kept going and going and going and going…. It seemed as it would never end. And the one thing most people forget about grinded hearts…

They can't be put back together.

So she sobbed out the pain. She drown her heart with sorrow and tears to somewhat cool the burning in her icy heart. Everything was quiet. All that could be heard were Elsa's cries of sorrow and rage. She tuned the whole world out.

She didn't even here the gasps of delight and shock from those around her. She didn't feel Anna changing back from ice to her regular flesh and boned self. At least not until Anna moved.

She took in a great gasp of air. This was when Elsa stopped her sobbing. She thought it would have been impossible. Did her sister….just take a breath of….air?

Elsa worriedly and excitedly looked up. She was overjoyed at what she saw.

Anna who despite everything that just happened was NOT frozen! She didn't even have a blond streak in her hair anymore.

"Anna!" she cried as she pulled her younger sibling into a bear hug. Anna immediately hugged back. But Elsa was clinging the tightest. She let out shallow breaths. Her sister was back!

"Oh Elsa…" Anna said as she was gently released from the hug. Elsa hung on to Anna's hands.

"You…" she started. "You sacrificed yourself for me?" she asked in shock. She was amazed that Anna would even think about doing that.

Anna nodded. "I love you." She firmly stated to her sister. At this Olaf gasped and gave his biggest smile yet.

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart." He said gleefully as he joined his stick arms together. Elsa looked at the joyful snowman. She blinked a couple times amazed at what she had heard. Anna loved her. Elsa would be sure to never, ever lose Anna again. An amazing though dawned on Elsa.

"Love will thaw…" she said. "Love!" she said with a smile as she turned to Anna. Anna just looked back at her sister quizzically. Elsa brought her hands out of Anna's and out beside herself. "Of course!" she had nearly shouted.

"Elsa?" Anna said looking very amused at the way her sister was suddenly acting.

"Love!" Elsa exclaimed as she through her hands down beside her. She was smiling and looking around. Anna looked down and gasped. The snowflakes. The snowflakes were traveling back up into the sky!

Elsa raised her hands and found that she was now melting the frozen fjord. Sven, Olaf, Anna and Kristoff were looking around with astounded faces. Sven then desperate to catch a snow flack attempted to repeatedly lick at one floating up into the air. Luckily it would have seemed that there was a boat underneath all of them, so they didn't fall into the water. The fjords ice was now breaking into pieces and hunks of ice floating to the sky along with the snow. The fountains that she had frozen on her coronation night started to flow with water again as Elsa dislodged the ice.

People watched in amazement as summer started to come back to them. Snow soared off the rooftops and into the sky. It was really a sight to behold.

Elsa brought her hands together above her head as in the sky; everything that she had made with her ice powers became a gigantic snowflake. All of a sudden she burst her hands out and the crystal snowflake burst outward into the sky.

Elsa brought her hands back to the ground. Anna then put her hands by her side again. She wore a huge smile. She felt relief and happiness. But there was one thing she never expected to ever feel again. Love. And that's exactly how she felt. Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder.

"I knew you could do it!" she whispered proudly.

"Hands down,this is by far the best day of my life!" Olaf said happily. "And quite possibly my last." He said while turning into a puddle.

Anna and Elsa both laughed. "Olaf! Hang on there little guy!" Elsa said giggling while twirling her fingers. Olaf was being put back together. "Ohhhh!" he exclaimed. Then he gasped. Looking at the snow cloud hovering above his head. "My own personal flurries." He giggled. At that everyone laughed. Until we heard grunts.

Hans seemed to be gripping at the boats side, trying to pull himself up. Kristoff growled angrily as he started to walk over to that sorry excuse for a man. Anna immediately went over to Kristoff put a hand in front of his chest and shook her head no. she held up her hand and then walked over to Hans. She walked over to him a stood there very calmly until he looked up.

"Anna?" Hans questioned. "But, she froze your heart!" he said as he walked over to her.

She gave her best poker face. The only frozen heart around here," she said. "Is yours.' She turned away gracefully, truly trying to act like a princess for a moment. Hans had a scowl on his face. Until she blew it away with a punch.

Anna grabbed on to Hans collar and punched hard. She let go at just the right moment and he went flying into the fjords water.

Everyone watching from the palace corrupted into cheers, laughter, and applause. As Anna made her way back over she gave Elsa another bear hug. Sven nudged Kristoff, trying to get him to go join his 'true love' but Kristoff held back. Why you might ask? Kristoff knew in his heart as much as he wanted to embrace Anna and tell her that he loved her, it was time for them to be together for the moment. So instead he put his arm around Sven. Anna while still in the hug with Elsa Smiled warmly at Kristoff. A smile he warmly returned.

Hans was put back on the ship to the Southern Isles, where he had 12 big brothers waiting to uphold the law onto him.

Anna grabbed the hands of a blindfolded Kristoff as she led him down the street at a running had a wondrous surprise waiting for him.

"Come on, come on, come on, come on, COME ON!" she shouted joyfully at Kristoff who was stumbling on the fact he couldn't see anything.

"Okay, Okay…" he said. "Here I come." As soon as he finished his sentence he ran smack dab into the middle of a metal pole that Anna accidentally led him into. The metal made a ringing noise from where he had run into it. "Ouch-Pole…." He stated.

"Sorry." she stated grabbing his hand to start pulling him along again.

When they were finally there, she stopped abruptly. "Okay! Here we are!" she said excitedly. "Oh!" she exclaimed. She pulled off the green blindfold from behind. "EEK!" she squeaked.

Kristoffs mouth hung wide open. It was a beautiful black sled with white, red, and green designs on it. Inside sat a new read and gold guitar for him that Anna had bought because she… sort of….. Ruined the last one…. Well technically she didn't ruin it… the wolf maybe just ran into it? Both were tied with frilly red bows. Sven was wearing some kind of medal. He was prancing around showing off the sled as he ran his hoof down the side.

"Are you serious?" Kristoff asked stunned. He really didn't deserve the amazing things being given to him at all by Princess Anna.

Anna had been shaking with excitement. "YES!" she squealed as she watched Kristoff hang is mouth out. "And it's the latest model." She said a little more calmly while crossing her arms. Her eyes were flickering from him to the sled over and over again.

"N-no," he started. "I just can't except this!" he exclaimed to her.

Her eyes stopped flickering and rested on him once again. "You have to!" she said in commanding voice while pointing her index finger at him. "No returns, no exchanges! Queen's orders!" she said as she pointed back to the sled. Kristoff wore an amazed look on his face. "She's named you Arendelle's official Ice Master and Deliver." She said coolly while pointing to the metal that Sven wore which had a snowflake engraving. He looked back to her trying not to laugh. She crossed her arms.

"What? That's not a thing." He said smiling.

"Oh sure it is…" she replied giggling. "And, it even has a cup holder!" she said proudly. He looked so happy. Overjoyed even. "Do you like it?" she asked hope filled in her eyes.

"Like it?" he asked reaching towards her. he suddenly picked her up and spun her in circles. "I LOVE it!" he said. They both laughed. "I could kiss you!"

It took a moment for her to register what he had just said. She was immediately overjoyed! Kristoff had dropped her back down beside him. She just smiled up at him.

"I could-I-I mean I would like to, I-I mean may I? We me? May we? Wait….what?

He was then cut off by Anna kissing him on the cheek. "We may." She corrected before he crashed his lips on to hers. He was very gentle as well. It was an ideal first kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Summer!" Shouted Olaf as he walked around Arendelle. He always wanted to be in summer. And now that he had Elsa's snow on him 24/7, he could enjoy it. He started laughing. He turned his head as he spotted two pots of purple flowers. "Ohhh….Helloooo!" he said cheerfully dragging out the o. He leaned over and took a big whiff of the flowers, trying to capture the scent. "Ahh…" he sighed when he was done. Until he sniffled. He started to gasp and make weird noises. "Eee Ahh Eee Ahh-Choo!" he sneezed. During mid sneeze his carrot nose flew out in front of him only to be caught in Sven's mouth. Olaf gasped. He was happy that Anna was back but now he didn't have a nose! Sven then surprisingly came back over and popped the carrot back on to his face. Olaf again gasped but now with happiness as he pulled Sven in for a hug under his flurries, and Sven licked at the snow as Olaf laughed at him.

"Are you ready?" Elsa called out to her citizens as they eagerly clapped and cheered. They were in the main gated area(its 1 in the morning, I'm tired so just tell me what it is later). She stomped her foot and sent ice all over the entire ground underneath of everyone. She then again froze her fountains but this time, intentionally. She sent a burst into the air as she watched the look on everyone's faces. Amazement. And wonder. She didn't see fear. And she was very glad. The snowflakes rained down upon everyone as they reached up to touch the beautiful carvings of ice. People all around then began to skate. An oddly a pair of castle servants expertly began to ice dance together.

Anna slid over to Elsa almost falling in the process and being rescued when her sister caught her. both of them laughed. "I like the open Gates!" Anna exclaimed.

Elsa looked at her while giggling. "We're never closing them again!" she replied. Elsa then flicked her had to give Anna a pair of ice blade on the bottom of her shoes. Elsa held her hands together, admiring her handiwork.

"Oh Elsa!" she exclaimed. "Their beautiful! But you know I don't Ska-a-ate!" she exclaimed, suddenly being pulled by her sister. Elsa had her hands on Anna's pulling her along.

"Come on just do it!" She said laughing as she pulled her sister in circles. She pulled her closer.

"I got it." Anna said as she started to gain her balance. "I go- no I don't got it!" she cried almost slipping. Elsa just laughed as Olaf came up and gave her a shove to help her straighten up. "Thanks Olaf!" she called as the snow man came beside her.

Everyone was on the ice now as happy as could be, and you could still hear Olaf telling Anna "Glide and kick and glide and kick!"

But what they didn't know was that someone was lurking in the shadows. And he had a wicked plan.

**okay definitly longest chapter written it right now 2 in the morning! your so spoiled by me! it hasnt even been a week and you already have 3 updates? ive been writing since 6 pm to keep it like the movie. hope you like what i ! over 3000 words long... just checked and i know have another favorite and 205 Views in only like 5 hours? love you all!**

**i have done somthing to my arm and im going to the doctors to get it checked. it might be harder for me to type. **

**okay i did put Kristoff x Anna in there. _Jelsa_ coming soon! **

**okay pelase give me some pointers and as always LOVE YOU GUYS SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! happy new year!**


	4. Chapter 4: Fevers and Friends

**Hey my _Jelsa_ loving fans! Omg so many views and…. 13 REVIEWS! Yes I read them. I am fricking dying omg omg omg. Lol ;)**

**Sorry no updates in a week. IVE HAD SCHOOL SO DON'T JUDGE! I hold the record for most activities and sports done this year so….. Yeah….. and I also sprained my wrist… im an idiot ;3**

**Well anyway, my loyal fans of Jelsa, I give you, (trumpets play) BURNING ICE CHAPTER 4!**

* * *

There was no actual way to put it. She didn't know what had been going on in her mind. She felt as though she was uncompleted. She shouldn't have been feeling that way, she knew that for sure. I mean, she had been locked up for most of her life in that tiny cramped room. She had felt lonely back then but now she didn't feel…. Exactly… like that.

Elsa had Anna now. And honestly she felt as though she should have been feeling perfectly fine. But she just felt, well maybe not uncompleted, maybe she felt un-contempt. Yeah. Un-contempt would be the word.

It had been about a week after the great thaw. A week after Elsa had discovered that love could help tame her wild icy heart. She wasn't allowed to do "silly things" like ice skating because simply, she was the queen. She had other things to do. And the great new queen, the one who had stopped the eternal winter, lost and then regained her sister, the ice queen who was almost murdered by Hans of the Southern Isles, was brought down by a simple cold.

She was sitting in her new study, which had previously belonged to her mother. It was quite small for a queen, but Elsa, much like her deceased mother thought it was large enough. It held a desk, which was pushed up against the wall, along with a cushioned chair. The chair and desk were white with blue curvy details swiping along the sides. The chair is what she was now sitting in. Actually slumped down in.

She had a high temperature of 102, not enough to be in great danger but high enough. She oddly hadn't really ever been sick before. And now that she was experiencing it. She absolutely despised it. And not only that, she had had terrible nightmares that appeared in her mind since she had returned to Arendelle. She hadn't been able to sleep a wink.

Her braid of platinum blond hair, had lost its shine and was hanging down behind her. And as the pickaxes pounded into her brain she gritted her teeth. She was so exhausted, and in so much pain, she felt as though she should just curl up into the fetal position on the floor and freeze herself out of her own misery. She was so caught up in being in her horrible state that the odd part was, she hadn't realized that because of her rising body temperature, the ice had melted off her dress entirely and she was now left in her coronation attire.

What had brought on the most terrible headache of her life? The duke and duchess off Angolia. (Pronunciation: Ann-Go-Lee-Ah) They were requesting that the new queen of Arendelle, Miss Elsa Winters, please consider the marriage proposal off their highly esteemed military general and son, Duke William.

She lifted her head back to the neck of the chair and squeezed her light blue, sapphire eyes tightly together. Elsa then took a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth. All she wanted was to forget about the stupid idea of marriage. Ha! She didn't need a man to help her run Arrendelle! But of course, it would be less stress on her to handle alone. And maybe… just maybe…. Wait! What in the world was she thinking? She was certain that the nightmares and stress of her duties were driving her delusional.

That was when there happened to be a knock at the door of her study. She just heaved a shaky breath and opened her eyes. She sat up, still not noticing that her icy dress had melted and she was left in her wrinkled coronation outfit. She grumbled before attempting to act queenly, sitting completely up in her perfect posture and folding her hands over her lap. "…mhh…Come in." she called in the most professional voice she could muster.

A skinny girl, maybe the same age as Anna, poked her small head in through the door. "You're Majesty?" she said in her gentle, frail voice as sweet as honey. She swung the door open, shuffled in and without turning, managed to close the door.

"Jasmine," Elsa began. "How many times have I told you that you may call me Elsa." She said in her slightly gravelly voice. This petite girl standing in front of Elsa now, had long black hair tied up into a braided bun on the top of her head. She had dark blue eyes, shyly hidden away by her thick black eyelashes. She was wearing a long grey dress.

She was Elsa's new personal assistant and maid. Her counsel repeatedly told her that she must choose her assistant. She was told to choose between 3 women. And Jasmine was the only one even close to her age.

Jasmine bit her lip. "But..."

"No buts!" Elsa said cracking a smile.

Jasmine's eyes widened as she stared at her. "Miss Elsa?" she asked questionably. And Elsa just gave a small chuckle. Elsa felt her mood lighten a bit.

"Hehheh… Yes I suppose Jasmine you may call me Miss Elsa. It is better than 'Your majesty' at best." She said as she smiled and stood. Young Jasmine just giggled and walked into the room.

"Miss Elsa, I was told to come and bring you to a meeting among the counsel." She stated slowly. She knew that the queen was sick and she knew that this would worsen or start a headache. She knew that she had just worsened a horrible headache when Elsa lessened her queenly manner by leaning against her desk and giving a groan. She felt terribly sorry for the queen.

"Is there any chance I could cancel the meeting for today." She asked, sounding more like a pleading little girl more than a queen.

"Um… I'm terribly sorry miss, but I'm afraid not. They said it was of the utmost urgency." Elsa sighed.

"Okaaaayyyyy…" she sighed out, making sure to point out to Jasmine that she was not very pleased. "Let's get this over with, shall we?" she said making her way towards the door.

Jasmine bit the inside of her lip. And took a step towards the queen. "Wait…." She started. "Not trying to be rude Miss, but, ummmmm, uhhhhh," she said unsurely. "You may want to change your appearance milady…" Elsa raised her eyebrows which were knitted with confusion.

Jasmine grabbed Elsa's hand and crept out the door of her study and down the hall to her bedroom. Once they had made it the distance to the room without a disheveled Elsa being spotted, Jasmine heaved a sigh of relief. Jasmine shut the door and locked it once they had both made it inside. She then pushed her eyes over to the body length mirror.

Elsa walked over to it and gasped. She could see why Jasmine didn't want her to go to the meeting looking like that! For the first time she realized that her ice had melted and that the old clothing was wrinkled and slightly damp. Her braid was just lying limply by her side, looking oddly awkward for a queen to have. Her eyes had purple round circles underneath them and her beautiful sapphire eyes were glazed over. Her usual purple pink lips were red and chapped.

She slowly turned to Jasmine who was smiling and glancing at the clothing she already had in her hands. She was holding a look-a-like of her coronation dress.

"Thank you so much Jasmine." She whispered. Jasmine helped her out of the soggy, old coronation dress and into the new, crisp, clean, look-a-like outfit.

"Do you mind if I do your hair?" Jasmine asked sweetly with hope ringing in her voice.

"Yes you may." Elsa replied gently. She was mentally laughing at how hopeful the girl sounded.

Elsa sat down in a plush blue chair and gave Jasmine a small silver hairbrush. "Thank you!" she said happily as she worked on the queen's hair.

This girl reminded Elsa a lot of Anna. Except maybe a bit more refined.

Jasmine undid her braid and brushed through Elsa long platinum locks. Her hair was almost a white. Not quite. It still had a tinge of blond to it. Elsa closed her eyes and heaved a sigh of relief. No one really ever touched her hair but her. It felt fantastic. Her mother used to brush her when for her when she was younger. Within minutes she had replicated her coronation hairstyle. She pressed the last pin into place. And Elsa stood.

"How did you know my mother's signature hairstyle?" Elsa asked calmly as she watched Jasmine go to fetch her crown lying on her bed. She had left it there earlier, not bothering to wear it.

"Well…" Jasmine started as a lock of hair fell from her braided bun. "My mother, who was your mother's personal maid, taught me how to do the signature hair bun. It was a sign of dignity and honor if you knew how to do it back then." She sighed. She reached up and secured the golden crown with the blue jewel into Elsa's hair.

Elsa smiled at the remembrance of her mother. She was so kind. She always believed in her and never, not once in her life, doubted Elsa. She always knew how to make her feel better, if she was sad, or scared, or angry. She always knew the right thing to do.

A small tear trickled down from the corner of her eye to her chin. She was smiling a great smile. And for once today, she believed her headache had now left her.

* * *

**okay I'm sorry its so short. I wanted to originally include the meeting, which is a big part of the story but it 2 in the morning. there was a problem and my computer would not work and I had to use my mothers which had none of my documents or the document I was going to use on it. sorry. well my _jelsa_ lovers see you next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5: Marriage?

**IM SO SORRY GUYS! FORGIVE ME! MY FAMILY COMPUTER DECIDED TO CRASH, SO IM USING MY MOTHERS, AND I GOT THE FLU AND DIDN'T FEEL LIKE WRITING! BUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT, YOU GET AN EXTRA CHAPTER THIS SOMETIME SOON! YAY! I'm also sorry for the whole contempt thing in the last chapter. It was 1 in the morning. Give me a break. I was trying to say that she felt as though she should be doing more in her life. She was bored. Also this will not be a long chapter. It will be a HUGE cliff hanger though. But I want to tell you its part of a huge plot in my head. Just go with it. I will try to post often, but I have an extra science fair project I chose to do, due next week, which I haven't started yet. Last year I went to regionals, and I plan to do it again. I also have a HUGE social studies project due this week, which I haven't started. Whoops. Anyway….. Well here you all are my wonderful Jelsa fans.**

* * *

Her mind went blank. She couldn't believe what was happening. What they were telling her. She didn't know what to say. She just couldn't say anything. She just stood there frozen. What the hell? Who did they take her for? She was not going to. Have anything to do. With an arranged. Marriage. No. No way on this fracking earth.

"Well, we have picked a marvelous array of suitors for you Queen Elsa. We are sure that you…" Elsa just tuned him out. She was so angry she felt as though she was on fire. She was burning ice. Her rage made her beautiful pale face, turn a bright maroon. She hastily stood up from her chair at the long tabel.

"No." she stated. A piece of her bangs from her bun feel in her hair as she did. She could obviously feel the headache and fever making a GRAND re-entry. The council looked up to the standing queen, with looks of aggravation on their faces. She looked like queen Elsa from the coronation, but she spoke her mind a lot more, and I mean A LOT more than she would have before the eternal blizzard.

"But… miss, we feel, well Arendelle feels as if we need a king. It would also be easier on thy majesty if she had help from her husband." A short plump man said. Elsa, with her pounding headache thought of the offer for a moment. She really did need help. Especially since she had been sick for weeks. She wanted more than anything to spend time with Anna and her boyfriend Kristoff. Or maybe just some time in the secluded ice castle. Just a week there with Marsh (The gigantic snow creature) would make her happier, and replenished. Maybe having someone elsa to help deal with this wouldent be so bad after all.

So while these thoughts raced through her mind, she only came back to her actual life when one of the men cleared his throat. She looked at them all, with a snarl on her face.

"No!" she said a bit more firmly. To even consider the fact in her mind was despicable. Had they forgotten what had happened with Prince Hans of the Southern Isles? Were they all IDIOTS!

"But milady-"

"Enough!" she shouted as she shot ice down as she stood up, freezing her half of the table. Yep. All of them. Idiots.

Their faces froze in horror. While they knew how beautiful her magic could be, they also knew of its horrid power, and its danger. The ice was glowing red. A fire red. And the color seemed to be pulsating along with her heartbeat. Her fever showings it's self in her power. But she was so fevered, within a minute, it had melted, leaving a dripping puddle on the table.

Elsa regained her posture and stood tall.

"I'm terribly sorry gentlemen, but we are done here." She said confidently, walking towards the door. She heard one of them take in a breath getting ready to argue once again. "DONE." She said louder walking away before she could explode ice onto the walls.

She walked down the corridors breathing heavily, tears starting to well in her eyes. Instead of freezing, like she expected of them, they were burning hot liquid dripping down her abnormally blushed face.

She made her way to her dark room, where she turned hastily and locked the door. She didn't even bother to take her hair down, or change her outfit. She kicked off her black shoes and climbed into bed. It was still pretty early, but she obviously needed her sleep. She curled up into a ball on her side, holding her knees. She felt terrible. The burning hot tears fell onto her dark blue comforter, making a sopping puddle. She started to feel incredibly drowsy. She held her hands up, trying to make a little snowflake on her fingers, but found instead, as she drifted, something starnge. Through her blurred eyes, right before she feel into the oblivion of dreams, she found, dancing on her fingers, not a snowflake, but a small, orange **_flame_.**

* * *

**You are so confuzzeled. And im laughing so hard. well see you next time.**


	6. Chapter 6: The Moon Told Me So

**Oh my gosh guys! You must love me. Did you buy me any chocolates for valentine's day? No? BUT THANKS FOR 1,354 VIEWS! OH MAH GOOOOOOOODNEEEEESSSSS GRACIOUSH GOD I WUV YOU SO MUCH! Here have a cookie (reaches through your screen and hand you your favorite type of cookie.) if you don't like cookies, too bad, go get some celery from the kitchen you healthy freak. And happy almost St. Patrick 's Day! I dedicate this story to this them filthy, redheaded, money hogging, rainbow lovin' midgets. No offense if I actually described someone reading this ;) well here's that new chappie you all wanted! Gonna return to Jack and keep you guessing about Elsa! I want everyone who reads this, go to the reviews, and take a guess about why it happened. I bet none of you get it right. And, if you bothered to read this I have an OC (original Character) account on Instagram. Go check it out! arendelles_fire**

**REVIEW OR DIE**

* * *

He awoke with a start, almost jumping out of the cold bed. He gasped for air, breathing in all he could, even though he never exactly needed it, being immortal and all. His dark, piercing blue eyes took in his surroundings. He was in a room. Well, his room by the look of it. North had given it to him to so he could have a place of his own. And from what he could tell, Pitch was nowhere to be seen. He breathed a big sigh of relief. Than a though struck him hard, like a ton of bricks smashing into his frosty face. (Just imagine that happening for a moment :D I'm dying of laughter)

Elsa. That one word. That name technically. Did she really have the powers of ice and snow. He remembered what Pitch had said.

"And every day.." he whispered along with the memory playing back in his head. "She died a little inside, so her sister would be safe, from herself…" he chocked the last word out. He knew the pain of having a sister, and the fear that anything would ever happen to her. But this girl… she had had powers while her sister was still living. And she had the fears that they would _**HURT**_ her sister. Not emotionally, but physically.

How did that even work? The worst he could do was probably send someone sliding on the ice. Or maybe hit them with a snowball. He just didn't get it. Pitch said she had the same powers as Jack. Maybe there was a difference.

Wait, what? Why would he even think that Pitch might have told him the truth? It was absolute ludicrous! Stupid, but maybe believable? Maybe? UGH! He just wasn't so certain anymore! Maybe he could get outside. The stars seemed to always clear his thoughts.

Leaning on his staff, he walked over to the door. He felt to emotionally drained to fly at the moment. He opened the door. As soon as he was out he was met by four guardians, worry clearly apparent on their immortal faces.

Sandy had a sand question mark floating over his head. North and Bunny held a concerned look on their faces, but knew better than to speak, seeing the overwhelmed expression on Jack's face. The only one who didn't seem to get the message seemed to be tooth.

She fluttered over to him in what looked like a state of panic. "Jack! Whatonearthhappenedareyouokpleasetellmeyournothurt!" she was clutching his face looking straight into his eyes. It had been clear she held a crush for the youngest guardian, but Jack only viewed her as a friend, and never returned her feelings.

"I'm fine…" he said trying to sound confident, but with his now sore voice it sounded like a small statement, barely above that of a whisper. He looked down, not wanting to meet any of their eyes.

"Jack…" the oldest guardian started in his heavy Russian accent. "Jack… you've been out. Out cold-for a week. It's unnatural. Immortals don't 'pass out.' " at this Jack just gave a halfhearted smirk with his head still drooping down. Nice choice of words North… maybe he could pass off as fine? Let's try that idea.

"I'm….Fine." he winced at his lie, but with his hair falling in front of his face, they didn't seem to notice the grimace. Maybe. "I'm fine." he lied with more confidence, making himself believe it for a moment. "…just once I get some fresh air, and I'll talk to you guys later okay?"

He looked up and expected to see them smiling back at him, believing his lies wholeheartedly. But instead some looking at each other, some at him, but all with the same questioning look smothered on their faces.

He pushed Tooth off of him and finding courage to appear unphased to his friends, found strength and flew out of the room, heading towards the open windows. The thing he didn't hear is the small thudding of Tooth's feet as they hit the floor as she clutched her tiny, feathery arms.

He flew out of the room and out of the window in the other. He felt the cold hit his face. He sighed a happy sigh and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Hey Wind…" he said with an actual smile on his face. "I haven't seen you in a while… I missed you actually!" he said with a faint laugh on his lips.

He looked up to the stars, and for the first time in what appeared to be ten weeks, had clear thoughts. He could finally focus. He took a deep unneeded breath. He looked up and had wished upon the first star he saw. He wished for answers. He wanted to know who this 'Elsa' was and if she even existed. That was when he heard a whisper in his ears.

"Elsa…" the whisper said. "Find Elsa…" it rasped out in a voice that sounded full of wisdom. A voice that sounded familiar. But a sound he hadn't heard in years. Over 300 to be exact. Jack looked up, and his deep blue eyes eventually settled on the moon glowing brighter than it should have been.

"Moon?" he said in a shaky whisper. Even though he was technically the "Man in the Moon" or "Manny" Jack always referred to him as "The Moon."

"Jack Frost, carrier of winter and cold… the first person to have ever been blessed with these powers. At least as an immortal." The moon spoke.

"Are there others like me?" Jack asked in a surprised voice. Maybe Pitch wasn't lying at all.

"Not others." The moon spoke. "But another. A single _**MORTAL** _woman."

Jacks mouth hung agape. "Really?" he asked totally flabbergasted. "A-Another like me?" he said tripping over his words.

"Yes. She is a young woman by the name of Elsa. She lives in a small kingdom in Norway. She has these powers of snow and ice similar to your own. You must find her, for she is the only hope to defeating Pitch Black once again. And maybe even more."

Jack was smiling hugely now. He didn't feel like he was alone anymore. Another just like him! Or at least similar to him.

The moon continued. "That is all I may tell you. You will have to adventure this journey without me. What path you take and its consequences, good or bad, are left in your hands." With this last statement the moon stopped speaking. But jack didn't care. He honestly didn't! He wasn't alone! He couldent wait to meet this "Elsa" woman.

He flew back inside rushing to his friends. "I'm taking a trip to Norway!" he said loudly, with the goofiest grin on his face.

The others looked at him as if he had lost his mind. If that was even possible for an immortal Guardian. "Why are you going to Norway Jack?" North said with a look of concern on his face.

"Because…" Jack said with a twinkle in his eyes. "The Moon told me so."

* * *

**So what do you think? I know its short, but I had a long day today! Please look at the top for my Instagram page (well the one that's not personal atleast. ;D) I dare you to try and give me your best guess on what the plot is in your review. Well bye for now!**


	7. Chapter 7: A Cry Is Heard

**Hello! My little snowflakes! Did you miss me? *Awkward silence* *Fans start to scream* OKAY OKAY PLS DON'T KILL MEH!**  
**Are we good now? Okay? Okay….. So it's been… A month. Wow. I'm sorry to make you wait….and I have no excuse. For a while I had just kind of given up with life, and I realized for the first time in a LONG time that… I don't really have friends anymore. And the ones I have are terrible. Even though I'm in my correct weight zone, I've been called fat by people who call me their friend. I ended up FAILING a simple and easy class because I was so distracted with life. (but I somehow by the good grace of God, was able to pass my Spanish classes!YAY!)**  
**Well I'm going to be writing a lot more now! So don't worry! I'm going to try to update maybe twice a week? I need to make up for the time I've been gone! BTW….. I'M THIRTEEN NOW! My birthday was April 10th. I also just wanted to say Happy Father's Day! Tell your father you love him!**

**On a completely random note… we have *dramatic drum roll* 2,779 Views! OMG YOU GUYS, I WUV YOU SO MUCH I CAN'T EVEN….**

**Oh and just cause… !DISCLAIMER!**

**And we shall start the long awaited chappie :3**

* * *

It took him a few days he must say. You have to remember that he was out for a week. He needed to bring winter to a few other places before going to see this mysterious Elsa woman.

After adding in the fact of spreading winter to a few countries, and the long flight to Norway, it took him a total of seven days to finally get to Arendelle, where this Elsa lived. But the problem was, he didn't know where to even start looking for her. The moon gave no information whatsoever about that fact. So he had no choice. Basically, he was stalking people. Yeah. It sounds a lot worse than it actually is. In the course of a whole night he searched. He searched for her. It… was a….her…. Right? Well he searched through the night and while having no idea what age she was, he inspected people, young, and old. He wasn't going to search in the middle of the day, just thinking about the looks he would get staring at people… well women…. In the day light.

(To be clear, people can see him. When the people of Arendelle came to terms with Elsa having magic, they not knowing, opened up to all kinds of magic, and can see MOST but not all, magical things.)

He eventually, after hours of searching, decided to take a break. He wanted to see the stars, feel the wind on his face, but not only that wanted to see if he could get the moon to give him more information. And what better place to get the best view than atop the palace.

The wind, his only friend during the 300 years of lonesome silence and isolation. It seemed as if the wind combed through his silver, snowy hair, brushing it around. And though odd, when he pictured the wind as a spirit, he didn't picture the wind as a boy.

He pictured the wind as a girl.

When he closed his eyes it was almost as if he could see her. In fact, she was probably around the same age as him. She would have the blackest of hair, opposite to his. And under the light, her waist length hair would seem to glow a dark navy color. And her eyes. Her beautiful eyes would shine a mysterious dark gray, twinkling with silver stars under the light. Her voice, would sound like an angels. Soft and light. But always positive, and she would sing at night to create the peaceful breeze. And he skin. Her skin would be the palest and most smooth silver he could imagine, and he swore when the wind carried him anywhere, he swore, that he could feel it. She would be so fair, so perfect, that she could be the daughter of the moon himself.

So when that smooth breeze ruffled his hair, he closed his eyes and imagined his best friend, who had helped him through everything he had ever been through in his life of immortality, he imagined her floating beside him on the roof top, combing her smooth fingers through his ear.

It was then he was knocked out of his thoughts when he heard a sharp sound. In sounded almost like… a… cry?

It was nearly midnight. Who would be up at such an hour? He carefully stood, and had the wind carry him to search for the noise.

It seemed to be drifting up, and coming from… a window? He drifted to the small balcony of the young maiden's room. And at this moment he had at no idea that he had found his Elsa.


	8. Chapter 8: Black Sand Side Effects

**Hello my lovelies! I promised I would write more and here that promise is coming to pass! Please send a quick review just ton let me know that you've seen that I've updated! I feel like you guys gave up and left my story when I left it for a month. So please review! So I'd like everyone to go check out my story The Wind. I might leave it a one-shot, but I'm not sure. I did slightly mention it in the last chapter, with Jack describing the wind, so go check it out please!**

**Are we ready for Jack to Meet Elsa my lovelies! YAY! I get to right cute embarrassing moments now! :) Let's get started on the next chappie already! This is where the 3rd p.o.v. will mash together! (Elsa's going to be crazy… and I might have been too graphic for some viewers. Viewer discretion advised)**

**DISCLAIMER: ….. I can only dream… :3**

* * *

Jack drifted down to the window. Why would a person be crying at this hour? And from what seemed to be the palace! Jack peeked his head down from the roof top, hoping to see the commotion from atop the roof, but to his dismay, he couldn't get a clear view, but perhaps from somewhere else?

He grabbed his staff and balanced as his feet slowly and carefully walked over the balcony railing. He jumped down from the rail and peered through the slightly opened white wood rimed glass doors. He could see a girl. No, not a girl, but a woman.

She had platinum blond hair. So light it almost looked like his silver, but still a light gold. Her hair wasn't put up in any way. It was laired and long.

She wore what seemed to be a stiff and fancy dress… long and proper. Like a queen would wear. Jack didn't find that appealing. Being prim and proper. Didn't suit him. Not at all.

She was sitting on the floor, just in front of a bed, and all the covers were mangled with the wrinkled sheets, suggesting she had been sleeping restlessly.

She was bent over at an angle that was surely hurting her back. Her hair was keeping her face well hidden. But all the while, he could hear her cry's, and sobs. And at this, Jack thought,

'She almost looks like… that girl… from my dream.'

But then again. He doubted it. The girl from his dream, while never seeing her face, he could tell she was happy.

But this girl. She was disheveled. He felt so terrible. If only he could help her feel better. He wondered… What was wrong?

"Please…." She moaned. "Make it stop! I just want it to stop please!" she sobbed. She wrapped arms around her legs and carefully rocked back and forth.

And for the first time ever, Jack saw her face.

Beautiful.

That was the first word that came to his mind. Even though she was crying. Even though she was sobbing. Even though her pale skin was flushed red and pink, even though her hair was sticking to her face. Even though her gorgeous icy eyes were red and bloodshot while the rings of black and purple were clearly evident. Even though her makeup of lavender purple and bold black mascara was dripping down her face in clumps, and in the end result created a sticky on flowing river. Even though her lips were chapped and bleeding from many hours cried and little hydration from tears shed, and even though she was choking out the words, struggling to get her breath in and back out again.

Beautiful. That's was the only word for her.

"No…" she said, immediately bringing Jack back to his senses. "No. NO, NOO!" She screamed louder and louder while rocking back and forth.

She looked in the mirror across the room. She then hissed with as much poison and acid she could bear "NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! LEAVE ME DEMON!" she screeched like a banshee.

She reached up behind her on the bed and grabbed a small golden crown with a beautiful blue jewel. She turned it in her hands a few times. Looking at how small it was. How beautiful it was. How intricate the design was.

And how sharp the points were.

And she wielded it just like a throwing knife.

She threw it towards the mirror, where it hit dead on, one of the sharp parts get getting caught in the mirror itself and sticking straight out. Upon force the mirror cracked in crackling strips and shards, but still had managed to not burst out of the frame from force.

Jack was extremely freighted, which he never though would happen while the source being a mortal woman. How was he the only one seeing and hearing this! Surely this woman was loud enough too not only awaken the entire castle, but all of Arendelle!

The seemingly insane Elsa stood up in anger when seeing that the mirror did not shatter as she wished.

"Damn it!" she screeched. She walked with haste and grinned an evil looking smile while keeping her eyes to the floor. Her steps were drawn out long and slow. She then started to laugh, which sounded very unlike her happy cheerful laugh or slight giggle, but more of an evil cackle.

She looked…insane…. She looked unstable…. She looked…_ Evil_.

She got over to the mirror. Not bothering to look up, she kicked the base. And with that a few shards fell from their place in the puzzle of broken glass.

That's was Jack was surprised by a large sob from her, racking her body. It sounded of a different voice. Sweet, and in pain.

"No… Please! Stop!" it sadly cried out.

Jack felt as if his immortal heart weren't already frozen, it would have frozen cold and still. Never in his life as an immortal, had he heard a voice filled with nearly as much pain as his had ever held, with grief and loneliness over flowing, and just seeping and dripping with longing.

"Please…" the light and high voice pleaded. "Sto- STOP!" the voice said choking and sobbing on its words.

The woman shook her body like she had a rack of spine chilling shivers go through her. "No." she stated in a voice that dripped with hate. "Never."

And in that moment her head jolted up and with a wicked smile she started to punch the mirror repeatedly, cutting her hands deep in the process. Jack could clearly see her wicked smile in the mirror, but for she could not see him back, for her eyes were glazed over, as if in a deep thought of rage.

The soft and gentle voice could only barely be heard over the sound of glass shattering and smashing, but the only sound it was making were gigantic sobs, with an occasional whimper.

She punched and slashed at the mirror, her crown laying on the ground, long forgotten. This continued until there was one shard left. It was fairly large and covered the bottom of the mirror. But what seemed to reflect in the bottom portion of the mirror was much different than that of what was there.

There seemed to be the girl from his dreams, laying in the bottom, on her hands and knees, sobbing.

One though immediately went to his mind.

Her soul. It was trapped in the mirror.

(I thought about ending it here. But that wouldn't be nice would it. Be appreciative :) )

At this he gripped his staff. How? How did he get her out?

All of a sudden the insane girl suddenly stopped. "Having fun down there?" she said getting down on her hands and knees crawling up to the sobbing girl from within the mirror, all the while scraping her hands on the broken glass.

The girl from his dreams of which he presumed her name was Elsa, the one he had been searching for. She was, at the moment, curled into the fetal position, whimpering at every crunch of her hands on the glass below, feeling her physical body being cut and scared.

"Oh no…" the evil Elsa said in a mock pity voice. "You should just give in Elsa. You can't resist the insanity on the Black Sand."

'Black sand?' thought Jack. 'Pitch Black.'

"No!" she sobbed. "I will never Help Pitch!" she screamed loudly.

"Really?" Said the Evil one. She then slammed her already bloody hands onto the sharp shards of glass. "I think….eventually you will" she slammed her hand again with more force this time as fresh tears burst from Elsa's eyes as she cried out. "Help Him!" she finished grinding her hands down.

"Never!" she cried with pain.

Jack just had to stop this. He couldn't bear to have this keep happening, this torture. And looking ever so carefully.

He could clearly see behind him in the small chunk of mirror, a horse, a great stallion of black sand and evil magic.

He grabbed his staff and gave chase. It was creating this. This nightmare come to life.

That meant that Pitch's nightmares were growing stronger.

Strong enough to make your nightmares a reality.

Jack shot at it with as much icy fury he could manage. It barely took seconds to hit it dead on.

And he rushed into the room, banging open the balcony windows, and storming inside to get Elsa. He found that the last piece of glass that the Real Elsa had been trapped inside had almost seemed to have vanished. On the ground he saw her. A bleeding and crying, but still Beautiful Elsa. She was hunching over the shards, her bloody hands stroking the shards of glass. She was just looking off into the reflections of the bits of the room, her lips moving, but not making any clear sounds, only whispers of sad nothingness.

He stood behind her. And ever so slowly walked up and placed his hand on her back. She stopped.

"Jack…" she stated catching him by surprise. How did she know who he was? But even if it was a mystery, she needed to be confronted.

She looked up at him, and for the first time he saw her eyes clearly. Welled clear tears.

Jack reached down and helped her up, betting blood on his hoodie, but honestly, that didn't bother him in the least.

"Jack!" she cried as she suddenly hugged him. "Please! Please keep me safe! I just can't do it anymore!" she balled into his shoulder.

"It's ok Elsa." He said calmly, stroking her mane like hair. "It's okay." He said sounding out the syllables, hoping to get her to calm down.

"Jack…" she said in a shaky sad breath. "That mirror…" she said choking on a sudden sob. "It… it was the only thing I had left of my**_ mother_**…"

* * *

**Long chapter for you guys! Did you like it? Please review! So our winter carriers have finally met! But how does Elsa know who Jack Frost is? And how does she remember what happened to her soul? Isn't that impossible? Well you'll have to find out in the next chapter! Have a nice day my lovelies! Until the next chapter :3**


	9. UPDATE

**HHHEEEEEEYYYYYYY...**

How's it been guys?

I know you guys are really mad at me and I don't have a lot of time to explain and I know ive been gone for 2 frick fracken years IM SO SORRRRYYYY.

I don't have time to write on the computer because I'm always somewhere, training or doing sports, vocal stuff, parades as my schools mascot... ehhh... my life is everywhere right now to be honest...

I'm here now to tell you that I'm back. Now when I say back, I definitely do not mean everyday updates... maybe and update a month or so or maybe fewer than that, its hard to tell. I just want you guys to know that I'm going to try my best to keep going alright! if you want a gloss over as to why I was gone check my bio then come review to tell me what you want me to do and how to do it!

I will try hard to earn you guys back, but if you don't want this story after 2 years, then that's fine.

while you're at it...

CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD BRUHS

(I only update it regularly because it has a mobile app...)

its **JusticeFaithMarie** :)

love you guys! buh, bye


End file.
